The Mad God's Whim
by DarthImpox
Summary: What happens when a long thought dead god uses the last of his power to change the event that started Ruby's journey? Read and you shall find out.
Remnant a world of myths and legends, many of these legends are just that myths but some have a basis in reality; take the maidens for example. The four maidens have power over the four seasons. Another example of legends that are alive is the silver eyed warriors, whose silver eyes grant them immense power. But there is a legend that you have not heard and that is the story of the mad god Byzz. Byzz was a god who loved chaos so much that he created the Grimm; the most foul of creatures. But those silver eyed warriors had destroyed him or so they thought, but all they did was weaken him for thousands of years but he will never recover his full strength; but he had strength for two final acts of chaos. He made it so there could only be one silver eyed warrior at a time and his last act of chaos, which is where our story starts.

* * *

Ruby Rose was browsing the magazines in the dust store named From Dust Till Dawn. She was listening to This will be the Day by Jeff Williams. Then she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turn her around, she saw a man with a beard in a black suit point at his ears indicating that he wanted her to take her headphones off. "Yes?" Ruby asked, "I said put your hands in the air now" the goon replied. "Are you robbing me?" Ruby asked starting to realize what was happening; "Yes" the goon said with impatience. "Ohhhh" Ruby said smirking. She then kicked him away, another goon came to see what happened and she kicked him through the front window of the dust store, she also went through the window and pulled out her weapon Crescent Rose. She then turned to face the rest of the goons who Roman Torchwick sent to fight her. She then proceeded to spin and hit the goons with her scythe, she beat them, and hit one of the men to the feet of Roman who then said sarcastically, "You were worth every cent truly you were. Well Red I think we can all say this has been an eventful evening, and as much as I would love to stick around I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Then Roman shot at Ruby from his cane which is called Melodic Cudgel. Ruby blocked it but went flying into the sky allowing Roman time to get to a ladder that went to the roof of a building. Ruby chased after him to end up on the roof of a building where Roman turned around to say "End of the line Red" and then he threw a fire dust crystal at her and then shot it. Now this is where Byzz comes exact his final act of chaos and revenge, he made it so Ruby's aura deactivated and made Glynda Goodwitch just a minute later. Now this dust crystal would have only hurt a little had Ruby's been activated but because it wasn't, the crystal exploded at Ruby's feet and caused her to get terrible burns all over her body, she started to pass out from the pain but before she did she saw the bullhead Roman was in fly away and saw a blonde lady look at her with concern, then it all went dark.

_A week later_

Ruby awoke to bright lights and pain all over her body, she tried to ask where she was when she heard the voice of her older sister Yang Xiao-Long "Ruby you're awake!" she yelled in happiness. Ruby then tried to ask what happened but nothing came out. Ruby then started to panic but, Ruby's father walked over and said "Ruby I'm sorry but the doctor said your voice may be gone forever". Tears started to fall out of Ruby's eyes as she took in the news. Yang looked like she wanted to hug Ruby but they still had one more thing to show her. Yang picked up a mirror and said to Ruby "I know you are going through a lot right now but we still have one more thing to show you", She then held the mirror in front of Ruby's face and Ruby saw the extent of her burns at least on her face. The right side of her face was burnt badly and she saw that her eye was gone, she should have realized this earlier but the shock of not being able to talk made her not realize what happened. Now the shock overwhelmed Ruby and she passed out again.


End file.
